


xuxi

by sugarjae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Blow Jobs, Boypussy, Boypussy Ten, M/M, Short, Smut, Squirting, Tattooed Lucas, Tattooed Ten, Tattooed couple, Tattoos, Ten has a pussy, Ten has boobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, nct smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarjae/pseuds/sugarjae
Summary: Lucas gives Ten a tramp stamp.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160





	xuxi

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think and enjoy :)

"Are you ready, love?" Lucas asks, slipping on a pair of black latex gloves. He maneuvers around his booth on a rolling stool, collecting all the needed materials and putting them on the small moveable table next to his client's chair. 

"Yes." Ten answers simply, head laying on his folded arms, feet swaying behind him. He lays completely naked on the straightened tattooist chair, stomach and pierced breasts pressed against the warm leather. As he watches his boyfriend prepare, acting so focused and serious, he couldn't help the nerves that got sent straight to his cunt. He was used to seeing him all goofy and clumsy and, although he loved every bit of that Lucas, this Lucas was a different kind of sexy. He admired the younger's inked up body, arms covered in black ink, reaching all the way up to the underside of his jaw, creating intricate art that Ten himself had drawn up. Ten's heart always swelled with pride and even a little arrogance when he thought about this fact, knowing that his lover wore his artwork with pride. Everyone else knew it too, since you didn't have to look closely to see about a million of Ten's signatures branded into Lucas's skin.

The sound of faint r&b music and the buzzing of a tattoo gun filled the air, making Ten hide his face in his arms. Lucas chuckled, moving his chair closer, so he was positioned over his boyfriend's lower back, just above his ass, the blue outline of the design already perfectly placed.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Lucas asks again.

"Ugh, yeah just do it before I change my mind." Ten grumbles, trying to focus on the music.

"Whatever you say." Lucas hums, dipping his needle into the blue ink. He hovers over the outline, getting into his zone.

"Lucas!" Ten shrieks, head popping up. Lucas jumps back, careful not to nick Ten in the process.

"Geez, Ten! Don't shout like that in here!" Lucas sighs, turning off his gun, "what?"

"You forgot to turn the vibrator on, dummy." Ten teases, shaking his ass a bit.

"Ahh." Lucas giggles, taking off his gloves. He gets up and scans around the room, looking aimlessly for the tiny black remote with silver buttons. Ten lays there, slightly annoyed, but it subsides when the vibrator up his cunt starts to whirl. The pink toy rotates slowly, then faster and faster until it's up to its highest setting, making Ten take breathy moans.

Lucas shoves the remote in his pocket, before putting on a new pair of gloves, sitting down, and getting to work. As soon as his gun pricks Ten's tattoo virgin skin, the older moans louder. The toy moving inside of him, massaging his walls, and the gun scratching his skin, eliciting a slight burning sensation. He furrows his eyebrows, trying to concentrate on the pleasure, but the dragging of the hot needle grabs at his attention more than he thought it would. 

Meanwhile, Lucas presses the needle into Ten's honey skin, working the dark blue ink in, creating wistful loopy lines. He keeps folded baby wipes in his hand, wiping the specks of blood that appear after the needle passes over.

"Ahh, shit." Ten curses, tightly gripping the leather under him. The vibrator hits a certain spot in him and he can finally feel the slick building up between his thighs. He closes his eyes tight, his first orgasm ripping through him. He manages to suppress his body shaking, instead lightly pushing his clit against the chair. He instinctively bucks his hips forward, wishing he could reach down and play with the swollen nub. Lucas' eyes snap up, pinching Ten's ass hard.

"Ouch!" Ten whines, but his boyfriend doesn't have to say anything for Ten to assume his position. He sighs as Lucas goes back to work, the needle beginning to feel more like cat scratches. 

As time slowly passes by, 4 turning into 5, 5 turning into 6, and three orgasms pass, Lucas is almost finished. Usually a medium sized tattoo wouldn't take this long, but with Ten shaking and squirming every ten minutes, Lucas remained patient and slowed down. Ten couldn't help the sheen of sweat that covered his skin, just like Lucas couldn't help the boner that had been straining in his black jeans for the last hour. In spite of that, he stayed professional, unlike his boyfriend who moaned and writhed any chance he got.

"Almost done." Lucas mumbles, quickly switching to a gun with a different tip and ink from dark blue to light blue. He starts shading in parts, wiping excess ink away in the process.

"Oh, god. Please..." Ten groans. The gun now felt totally insignificant to the vibrator still buzzing at full speed inside of him. His clit felt raw from rubbing on leather, the inside of thighs were slippery from all the cum and slick spilling out of him, and his silver nipple piercings dug in to the chair, stimulating him even more.

Lucas finally turns off his gun, taking a clean baby wipe and wiping the fresh tattoo clean to observe it.

"Perfect." He smirks, marveling at his work.

He sets down his gun and grabs the spray bottle full of a mixture of soap and water. He sprays the tattoo a couple times and wipes it rid of any leftover ink and blood. The cool water instantly relaxes Ten, his body hot. Lucas takes off his gloves and throws them in the trash, immediately going to turn off the vibrator and switch off the music.

"Finally." Ten breathes out, feeling the toy slow down and sitting up on his elbows, "I feel nasty."

"You look nasty." Lucas comments, looking his boyfriend up and down. From his ruffled fluffy blonde hair to his sore looking nipples to the silky cum covering his cunt, he looked downright sinful actually.

"Check it out." Lucas nods to his new tattoo. Ten slowly gets up from the chair, bare feet hitting the cold floor, making him shiver. He waddles over the full length mirror on the other side of the small room and looks back at his ass.

"Oh my god, babe! It looks so good!" Ten beams, smiling widely. Lucas smiles too, rolling his stool around the chair to sit in front of his boyfriend. 

Ten stares wide eyed at the tattoo. It depicted four light blue tinted roses, two on each side of the name XUXI imbedded in elegant cursive, the flowers carefully entangled together with thick wispy lines.

"You really outdid yourself, Xuxi. I love it." Ten says softly.

"I'm glad you like it." Lucas sighs in content and he really meant it. Ten had hand drawn every single one of his own tattoos and he sported them like they were the finest pieces of art in the world, because they were. He tried to ignore the sense of anxiety creeping in the pit of his stomach leading up to this day and for the most part he was successful but an unfamiliar voice still nagged at him in his head telling him that Ten would despise his art. Now, in this moment, looking at his boyfriend completely entranced by the tattoo gracing his lower back, everything seemed to wash away and all he could focus on was him.

"Now..." Ten finally turns, hands coming up to Lucas's shoulders. He pushes the younger back, rolling him on the stool, until his back hits the bare wall.

"That you've taken care of me, how bout I take care of you." Ten mumbles. He leans down a bit, capturing the younger's lips into a wet kiss. Their tongues collide instantly, sliding back and forth, desperate to taste each other. Lucas' lips were pillowy and Ten's were soft and silken, together creating a delicate nature, opposing their hot and fast actions.

Before Lucas could pull his lover on his lap, Ten detached himself from the kiss, a thin string of saliva connecting them together, which he quickly licked at. Ten drops to his knees, looking up with daring eyes. He unbuckles Lucas's pants and pulls his underwear down just enough to take out his rock hard cock. He wastes no time in securing his hot mouth around the pink head, suckling it gently.

Suddenly getting hot, Lucas quickly sheds his t-shirt, revealing even more ink covering his chest and torso. He leans back against the wall, moaning lowly, at the warmth slowly inching down his cock, until it envelops him wholly. After all these years, Ten has gotten trained to fit the biggest dick he's ever seen down his throat and he couldn't be more proud of himself. 

"Fuck, baby..." Lucas moans, leaning his head back. He weaves his fingers into Ten's long blonde hair and starts fucking his face slow and steady. Ten lets his man take the lead, reaching a hand down to play with his fat clit, the other hand goes to play with his sensitive nipple, sending shockwaves through his body.

Lucas picked up the pace, making Ten's vision blur from tears building up. Ten moved from his clit to the toy, fucking himself swiftly, following the rhythm of the bob of his head.

Lucas cracks open his eyes enough to see, suddenly remembering he has the remote in his pocket. He fishes it out, turning it up to its highest setting once more. Ten moans pathetically around his cock, pushing the toy all the way in for it to do its magic. He plays with his nipples with both hands, gripping the soft mounds, teasing himself.

"So good, you're doing so good." Lucas breathes out, the sensation of hitting the back of Ten's throat shocking him. Ten forces himself off of his cock to take a deep breath, before wrapping his hands around the length and sucking on the head. Lucas stares at him, entranced by the way spit drips down his chin and collects around his mouth. Ten sucks briskly, eager to get his boyfriend off.

"Fuck, Ten..." Lucas groans, twisting a hand through Ten's hair once more. He pulls his head back and swats his hands away. He hurriedly stands up and pumps his hard cock over Ten's face. The older looks up at him, expectantly, the grip on his hair making him wince. His balances on his toes, sitting on his heels, his hand gripping the back of Lucas' thighs. His body shakes ever so slightly, the toy trying hard to evoke yet another orgasm. The deep grunts coming from his boyfriend and the buzz of the vibrator fill the air.

With a drawn out moan and the fleeting moment of his cock pulsating in his hand, Lucas paints white lines of silky cum all over Ten's beautiful face. Ten sticks his tongue out and swallows some of it.

Lucas forces ten to stand by his hair. He kicks the stool out of thew and presses Ten's back against the wall. 

"You're so good for me, Tennie." Lucas murmurs, his hand traveling down his boyfriend's sweaty stomach until it reaches the toy. He pulls it out in one go, letting the cum covered toy drop to floor, and replaces it with two long fingers. 

"Xuxi..." Ten whines, already so sensitive, but his lovers fingers feel so warm and go so deep inside of him that he deals with it. He can already feel his climax building up inside of him. Lucas captures Ten in a gentle but deep kiss, tasting his salty cum on his tongue, while slowly fingering the tight heat around his fingers.

Ten's arms go up to wrap around the younger's neck, pulling him closer into the kiss. With his eyes screwed shut, his hips lift off the wall, twitching, chasing the way Lucas' fingers curl so perfectly inside of him. Ten turns his head away from the kiss with a huff, "Lucas! I-I'm gonna..." He whimpers, as Lucas starts kissing and nipping down his neck. He hums, making sure his fingers go deep. 

With a broken moan and bucking his hips wildly, Ten squirts all over the floor, Lucas rubbing at his throbbing clit. Ten moans repeatedly, pushing Lucas' hand away. He comes down from his high slowly, breathing fast, head resting delicately on Lucas' shoulder. When he comes back to his senses, he looks up at Lucas, smirking, "that was so unprofessional of you."

Lucas giggles, blushing, putting his cock back in his jeans and zipping them up, "you seduced me, it's not my fault."

"I guess that's true. I'm hard to resist." Ten replies. Lucas watches him collect the cum off of his face with his fingers and lick it off. His eyes trail down to his round boobs to his glistening cunt to his red tinted knees to the mess on the floor.

"I'm gonna have to sanitize this whole room." Lucas sighs, eyeing the chair with dried up cum on it.

"But it's worth it right?" Ten smirks. He steps over the small puddle he made and saunters into the bathroom connected to the booth. Lucas watches him go, eyes glued to his new tattoo. 

_XUXI._

He calls out to Ten, before he closes the bathroom door, suddenly remembering, "I have to clean and wrap that tattoo when you come back out here! Don't touch it!"

"Yes, sir!" Ten calls back, before closing the door and turning the water on.


End file.
